The present disclosure relates to fiber reinforced energetic composites having a substrate of reinforcing fiber and an energetic polymer nanocomposite disposed therein.
A problem which may arise with ammunition, propellant, or fuel in a closed environment is a phenomenon known as fast cook-off. Cook-off is unintended detonation of the ammunition, propellant, or fuel due to heat in the surrounding environment and a fast cook-off is a cook-off caused by a fire or intense heat source in the region of the ammunition, propellant, or fuel. A rocket motor case in transport is loaded with substantial quantity of high energy density propellant or fuel. If a fire arises during the transportation of the motor case, the substantial quantity of propellant or fuel can be ignited and result in an explosion and a fast cook-off event. In the event of a fire, it is desirable to release the pressure built up inside the motor case to prevent explosive ignition or fast cook-off of the fuel bolus while enclosed within the motor case. Current venting systems only vent in discrete areas where a specialized venting mechanism is present. These existing systems do not account for heat sources far from the defined locations of the venting mechanism on the rocket motor casing. Additionally, fuel may only be vented proximate the discrete venting locations which allows for potentially dangerous pressure to build up away from the venting mechanism.